elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr (Skyrim)
Draugr are undead Nordic warriors who were once residents of Skyrim. It is claimed that Draugr once served the dragons; some seem to have learned several words of power, which are also usable by the Dragonborn in-game. Draugr are among the most common foes in Skyrim's many crypts and catacombs. Having engaged in acts of cannibalism during their lifetimes, they are cursed to walk the earth as undead; however, this might be because they betrayed their own race by serving dragons. They retain the ability to wield weapons such as swords, axes, and bows. Alone they are weak, but in numbers, can be dangerous... Especially higher level Draugr. They have previously appeared in the ''Morrowind'' expansion pack ''Bloodmoon'', notably in the barrows of Solstheim. Draugr carry and use Ancient Nordic Weapons. Some Draugr only appear as containers, usually containing a few pieces of Gold. Draugr type monsters are weak to fire as well as silver. Draugr loot includes a chance of jewelry, gems, soul gems, ingots or potions; however, their armor cannot be looted and must be crafted at the Skyforge in Whiterun after completing The Companions quest, Glory of the Dead. They are usally found in ancient Nordic burial tombs. Amongst the Draugr It is possible to find a book entitled Amongst the Draugr, by Bernadette Bandian, a mage from the College of Winterhold, reporting her studies on the subject. It has taken her seven months to learn how to be able to approach the Draugr without being regarded as a threat, although she could not learn to understand their language. In her words, she stated that she had "...always wondered why the ancient priests of the dragon cult insisted that their followers be buried with them", until noticing everyday a different set of Draugr would awaken and prostrate themselves before the priest's sarcophagus, after which they would meticulously clean the area. Their dedication after death also seemed to explain why they so ferociously defend their chambers. After further observation, she reports that when the group of Draugr came to pay homage to their fallent leaders, a distinct flow of life-force could be noted between the priest and the followers. The second eternal life of the dragon cult was only promised to those who ascended to priesthood, while the lesser functionaries contributed their life force to sustaining them for eternity. Quoting, "I don't know what sort of eternal wellspring they draw from, but it's clear that the draugr carry only the barest whisper of life in them, and it rekindles nightly while resting in its niche. I now believe that the grotesque forms that we see in the barrow were, in fact, buried fully as men and women, and only over the thousands of years that have passed withered into the wretched things we know. If we had visited a barrow directly after it's construction, we might not have even known any of its inhabitants were dead!" *This book can be found in several locations, but spawns in Autumnwatch Tower. Subtypes There are several types of Draugr. In the quest The Staff of Magnus, the player must fight spectral versions of these, it is untested how they compare to physical Draugr as yet. When fighting Draugr which type you encounter is level dependant. Draugr Warriors - Two-Handed Draugr Warriors - One-Handed Draugr Warlocks Draugr Overlords Dragon Priests Quests The Draugr appear in the quests: * Bleak Falls Barrow * The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller * Wilhelm's Spectre * Speaking With Silence * The Golden Claw * The World-Eater's Eyrie * The White Phial * Under Saarthal * A Scroll For Anska * Ancestral Worship * Siege On The Dragon Cult * Proving Honor * The Man Who Cried Wolf * The Wolf Queen Awakened * The World-Eater's Eyrie * Silenced Tongues * The Jagged Crown * Speaking With Silence * The Staff of Magnus * Forbidden Legend Notes *Killing sleeping Draugr while undetected can be good way to level up the sneak skill, also shooting them with a bow when they have awaken is also a good way to train your sneaking skills because the Draugr have a hard time noticing you. This is effective because if you shoot at a random Draugr then even if it isn't an active one then it will wake up the other Draugr. *If sneaking, you can kill sleeping Draugr without waking them up, avoiding a fight. Sleeping Draugr will either lay on the lower alcove in crypt areas, or they will be standing upright in tall alcoves. You can tell active Draugr from inactive ones by getting close enough to interact with them. If you can't, they are hostile. You can also tell from further away by how much armor they wear. *It should also be noted that Draugr Deathlords make extensive use of the Unrelenting Force shout. At high levels, when Deathlords can be encountered in packs, players can be sent flying across rooms and into walls or ceilings. Scourges also have the ability to do this, but theirs seems to have no effect apart from dealing a small slice of HP damage, and ruining your aim if you had an arrow or a spell readied. Deathlords may start using a disarming shout at higher levels. *Draugr Death Overlords (not to be confused with Deathlords) are, arguably, one of the most dangerous foes the Dragonborn will face. It pays to be very, very, wary when fighting Draugr Death Overlords. *If you see closed coffins you can check for sleeping Draugr using Detect Dead or Aura Whisper. For an easy kill, cast a fire rune at the base of the coffin. If there is a draugr inside the rune will immediately explode. Power attacking standing coffins directly with either a battleaxe or a warhammer, will also successfully attack and usually stagger the Draugr within. *If your Illusion is high enough and you have the appropriate perks to Frenzy ANY variance of Draugr, it is possible to cast a dual handed frenzy at a closed coffin, waking them and causing other nearby Draugr brethren to awaken due to hostile movement or at any awoken Draugr in general. This makes dispatching Draugr mobs much easier (When all appropriate Illusion perks are met, it IS possible to Frenzy a Draugr Death Overlord successfully) *Draugr are some of the very few human-sized, human-like enemies who are not affected by decapitation even though the finisher is used. *Although the in-game help for Soul Gems states that 'undead' enemies do not have souls to capture, this is referring to resurrected enemies only. Draugr do indeed yield souls that can be captured: **Draugr yield petty souls **Restless Draugr and Draugr Wights yield lesser souls **Draugr Scourges yield common souls **Draugr Deathlords yield greater souls **Draugr Death Overlords and Dragon Priests yield grand souls *All types of Draugr are immune to dead thrall even though they are human. *Even though they served the dragons when they where alive they will fight any dragon that approaches them. *As of the new updates it is possible to find female draugrs. *After the Dragonborn has acquired Prowlers Profit, "container" draugr are an excellent source of loot as many valuable gems can be found in them. Phrases The following are phrases that are uttered by the Draugr: (Translation Pending) * Qiilan Us Dilon! (Qiilan means "Lead" and Dilon means "Dead") * Bolag Aaz, Mal Lir! (Company mercy, little king) * Kren Sos Aal! (Break Blood May) Can't find "Sos Aal" translation. Maybe meaning May his Blood Break. * Dir Volaan! (Dir translates to "Die" and Volaan means "Full Speed Ahead") meaning "Die quickly!" * Aar Vin Ok! (Servant ...... His(used as possessive)) Can't find "Vin Ok" translation. Can't find Vin but could be Viik meaning Defeat making it Servant Defeat His(possessive form me); could be rearranged to say defeat his servant * Unslaad Krosis (Eternal Sorrow) * Faas! Pook! Dinok! ("Fear! Stink! Death!") * Fus...Ro Dah! (Force...Balance Push, Unrelenting Force shout) * Aav Dilon! (Join Dead!) * Sovngarde Saraan! (Sovngarde Awaits!) Behind the Scenes *Draugr take their mythological inspiration and several traits from the draugr, undead creatures from Norse mythology. It should be noted that one differentiates between sea-draugar and land-draugar (draugar being plural of draugr): while land-draugar were simply undead with numerous magical abilities, sea-draugar were fishermen who had drowned at sea, thus being denied the privilege of being buried. *Generation for Draugr appearance is randomized and not gender specific. This means that a Draugr can spawn with a female body and a beard. *Draugr is the Old Norse word for "ghost". Gallery Draugr Deathlord.png Draugrs.png 40.jpg Draugr Lord Battle.jpg Draugr.jpg File:247906_10150195053226404_131368351403_7080496_2453971_n.jpg Appearances * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim de:Draugr (Skyrim) it:Draugr es:Draugr fr:Draugr ru:Драугр Category:Undead Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Bloodmoon: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Draugr